Wind is used as the renewable energy source to generate electricity. The most common wind driven devices to generate electricity are wind turbines. High wind speeds are used to generate large amounts of electricity. There are few geographic locations with sustained high wind speeds. Wind speeds vary at unpredictable times and include periods of no wind.